


vigil

by SylvieTheCatgender



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Warrior Cats AU, alternative universe - warrior cats, gay ppl, idk what else to put, kirishima is here for like 2 seconds, no beta we die like men, srry for only making fanfics on this au i am not ok, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieTheCatgender/pseuds/SylvieTheCatgender
Summary: after reciving theyre warrior names, leafpelt and flamefoot go on a vigil, flamefoot scares a warrior and leafpelt goes to apoligize---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Leafpelt - small thickfurred green tom with darker patches and piercing emerald eyes (izuku)Flamefoot -  small but spikey yellow and white tom cat with brown eyes, is said to be the smallest of the clan (bakugo)Frostflame - a thickfurred tom cat thats one half is white and the other a dark reddish fur color, hes said that he can perfectly hunt in leaf-bare, with his right eye having a scar from being dipped in hot water in  greenleaf, was only made deputy because his father was the leader, is said to be an ex kittypet from a rich twolegplace (todoroki)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	vigil

"how much longer untill we can sleep now" said flamefoto angerly "just a littlebit flamefoot! wait abit" said the taller green cat, flamefoot was angry with his fur russeled alot  
suddently a big handsome white and red tom dashed infront of them, not realising hes in thunderclan territory, he was just looking for some medicine for the medicine cat it seemed  
"HEY MOUSE-BRAIN GET OUT OF THIS TERRITORY BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO CROWFOOD" shouted the small yellow cat, the tom turned around shocked   
"but im just finding some daisies for the medicine cat" said the white and red tom. with confusion "DIE !!!!!" said flamepaw, leaving redrock to run towards flamefoot trying to stop him, leafpelt felt bad for the tom so he decided the next night to go to him

"here" said the white and red tom, dropping some daisies off to the medicine cat, he left, he went to the forest to see if he can catch some prey, after awhile, shadowclan is seeming to not have many so he thought, as he was hunting he heard a rustle in the bushes he turns around, hoping its some mouse or something, a small green cat appears "whats your deal" said the taller tom "i just wanted to apoligize for last night! flamefoot can get angry" "i see, thank you for the thought" he turned his head "i should get going to find more prey for my clan now" leafpelt nodded and left him to do his own thing


End file.
